


Saix's Memories

by ramalsk



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramalsk/pseuds/ramalsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories were important to Nobodies, but Saix only remembered a few of them. And they were fading; fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saix's Memories

            Memories have always been important to Nobodies. Those little fragments in their heads were the only things that tied them to their past, human lives. The times they recalled laughing and smiling and crying with those who were important to them. Those memories they held onto so tightly; so dearly.

            And Saïx remembered so few of them.

            He knew his name used to be Isa. He knew he used to live in Radiant Garden. He knew he was close with his long time best friend, Lea.   
            But that was all he remembered.

            He didn’t remember his parents, who they were or what they did. Hell, he didn’t even remember their names. He didn’t remember his life in school or anyone he might have knew. He didn’t remember why he joined the guards that ultimately led him to his fate as a Nobody. He didn’t remember the specifics of the friendship he used to have.

            He knew they were close. He just didn’t remember _why_. Images of sitting on rooftops and eating ice cream commonly flashed into the Diviner’s mind. Getting thrown out of the castle seemed to be common too. But that was it. He held on tight to those memories of Lea. He held on so tight that he became obsessed with them.   
            Because for some reason, those memories of his best friend Lea were fading.

            He told Axel that he had changed, that he was the one changing. He was becoming like his element, like fire; changing and adapting to his surroundings to better suit himself, but not others. But that wasn’t it. It was _he_ who was changing. Every time he looked into the mirror and saw those foreign, golden eyes staring back at him, he knew something was wrong. As his hair grew lighter and his skin grew darker, something was definitely changing. He tried to ignore it. He tried so hard. But then that voice snuck into the back of his head like a rock in his shoe. It started to tell him things…. Vessels. Vessels something about vessels!

            Saïx understood none of it.

            So he and Axel devised a plan. He would get close to Xemnas and figure out how to get their hearts back. The two exchanged information about Xemnas’ ulterior motives. They tried to find out what he was planning, but situations started to arise and they both began to change. Something happened.

            Saïx got too close to him.

            Serving him like a dog, day in and day out. He earned his trust till he spoke of his true desires. He spoke of the true reason of Organization XIII. He spoke of thirteen vessels. Thirteen vessels that were of the same mind and heart.  These ‘vessels’ were going to be used for something far bigger than Saïx or Xemnas or the rest of the Organization.

            Saïx finally understood, but it was too late. It was far too late.

            He had already lost him. And he had already lost those memories that he held so dear to him.


End file.
